Oath of Void (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Void While most paladin's oaths bind them to an ideal, perhaps justice, the Oath of Void binds a paladin to service the mysterious and dark realm known as the Void. They hold themselves to the Void, with their service always available for the realm and what it needs. Many who swear this oath are worshipers of the creature of the void, Shatter, or worshipers of the broken god who resides inside it, Fixate. They incorporate images of black spirals and red eyes-symbols of Shatter-into their helmets or coats of arms. Voidspeaking When you choose this oath, at 3rd level, you learn the Voidic language. Voidic is a language consisting of regular common, but each letter is 3 back. (e.g. def is abc) Only those taking archetypes relating to the void or are creatures of the void may learn Voidic Tenets of Void While the Void's will can fluctuate, paladins of the Void share these tenets. Bravery. '''That of which you do not know is not what you fear, but is what you embrace. '''Servitude. '''While the Void is your supreme master, those who are considered above you are there for a reason, and you will listen to them. '''Sacrifice. '''Your service is not unnoticed, even in death, the Void will welcome you with open arms. Protect all of those you hold dear, and your allies, for in death you will prosper. '''Humility. '''Those who brag will all die the same, so do not bother. Your job may be great, but you don't need to flaunt it. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Void Smash. '''As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with the essence of the void, itself. For the next round, you add your level to all damage rolls made with that weapon, as force damage. If the weapon is not magical, it is considered magical for the duration of this effect. '''Hands of the Unknown. '''As an action, you can detach your hands from your body for 1 minute, attaching them to yourself only with a black magical energy. Your reach with your hands increases by 35 ft., and you can use them to do anything you normally could, such as attack or open doors. During this, any grapples you make will deal 1d8 force damage per turn to any grappled targets. '''Aura of Void Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you occasionally are protected by the void, with your essence breaking. Whenever a weapon attack is made against a target affected by the aura, they must roll a d10. On a 10, the weapon attack's damage is halved. At 18th level, the damage is instead negated, and the range is increased to 20 ft. Spikes of Void Beginning at 15th level, whenever a hostile creature gets within 5 ft. of you, or starts their turn within 5 ft. of you, they take 1d10 + your Charisma modifier force damage, ignoring both resistance and immunity to force damage for this feature. Null Cannon At 20th level, as an action, you can fire a 15 ft. by 30 ft. line of void energy, forcing targets to make a DC (10 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus) Dexterity save, taking 5d10 force damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. You can use this once per long rest. Additionally, for one minute after using Null Cannon, you add 1d6 force damage to all of your melee weapon attacks. Category:Hall of Shame